What Lies Behind the Secret's Wall
by Delacour6
Summary: The Gryffindors are on a mission... and it's for an... er... good cause. Teehee. Please R/R.
1.

Behind the Secret's Wall  
  
A/N: What? Why would you think that? Of course I don't know what I'm doing! HP disclaimer. As in: None mine.   
  
"As if!"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
Hermione looked nervously around. "Is he coming? It shouldn't be taking this long."  
"It's fine, Herm. I'm sure he just got sidetracked."  
"Ron! You know as well as I do..." she was interrupted by a shout in the hall.   
Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk. "What was that?"  
A very scared- looking Neville rushed in. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. I got- er- sidetracked."  
Ron gave Hermione a look that clearly said: Hahahahaha! Hermione shot back a very disturbing look. Ron pretended not to notice.  
Hermione leaned over to Neville and whispered, "How's it going? Is he alright?"  
Neville nodded.   
"Hey! What happened in the hall," Ron asked.  
"Weasley! No talking. Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
"Er- Lee Jordan's pet tarantula got loose."  
"I thought he flushed that thing down the toilet second year?" Hermione inquired.  
"No, that was the man- eating python. He said it was too Slytherin," Parvati said, joining the conversation.  
"Ah."  
**************************************************************************  
Harry tried not to look down. "Just a little closer... just a little closer..."  
On the ground Fred and George were rehearsing their cheerleading routine. "C'mon, Harry! Up we go! C'mon... Harry... Harry's at the top! Harry's at the top! Up we go, heave ho, up we go..."  
Harry rolled his eyes and finally clamped his hand on the beam.  
"Yes!" George yelled from the ground. "Now, I think I can see it. Yes, there's a pink book a little to your left... no! My left, your right. Yeah, that's it."  
Fred, seeing Harry was slipping yelled, "Harry, see if you can climb all the way up. You're falling! That's it. Now can you see it? Good!"  
"You've got it! That's the ticket! Come down slowly..."  
Harry landed with a thud on the ground. He held out the book proudly. "I've got it!"  
"Good," said Fred, "Now to find the key..."  
**************************************************************************  
Soon, McGonagall announced that class was over. Hermione and Ron picked up their books and headed out.  
"Goodbye, Neville," Ron called over his shoulder.  
"You too, and good luck!"  
"Thanks," Hermione replied.  
As soon as they were out in the hall, they tapped on the wall. Lee Jordan came down the stairway and took their book bags. "Good luck," he whispered.  
They thanked him and hurried on to station two. Soon, the fruit bowl picture to the kitchen appeared. Hermione tickled the pear, and the two walked in. Dobby greeted them excitedly.   
"Hello!" he piped in a squeaky voice. "Welcome to station two!"  
"Dobby! Not so loud!" Ron whispered.  
"Sorry," Dobby said, his eyes filling with tears.  
Ron crept over to speak to Winky while Hermione comforted Dobby. "He didn't mean it... Honest."  
After a few minutes, Ron showed up next to Dobby and whispered, "I've got the rotten tomatoes."  
**************************************************************************  
George and Harry whispered excitedly while Fred tried to see if he could force the lock to save Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan the trouble.  
"Do you think Winky gave them the tomatoes?" Harry asked.  
"I hope so!" George answered nervously.  
As they turned a corner, Fred bumped and Hermione bumped into each other. "Ow!"   
"Sorry! I guess I wasn't looking."  
"I could've guessed that," Hermione said sarcastically.  
"Did they give you the tomatoes?" Harry asked.  
"Yup. Gave 'em to Dean. He said Seamus had already left. I hope he can catch up," Ron replied.  
But the fun was just starting. As soon as Seamus got the key...  
**************************************************************************  
Dean crept up behind Seamus. "Hi."  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
"It's okay. It's just me, stupid."  
Seamus opened the door of Snapes office and began searching throught the drawers.  
"Y'know," Dean commented as he kept a lookout, "It's really lucky the diary got stuck on that beam, or this would be really difficult."  
"Oh, I suppose you think it isn't now? Why don't you try looking through 4,000,000 drawers!" Seamus snapped back. "Yes! Got it!" He held up a silver key.  
"Oh, really?" asked a voice they knew all too well.   
"Agghhh! Stupid bag! Open!" Dean yelled. He finally got the bag open and started hurling the tomatoes at Snape's face. Seamus ran out, followed closely by a terrified but laughing Dean.  
**************************************************************************  
All through dinner the Gryffindor table was wiggling in their seats. The only thing that kept Snape from killing them on the spot was the fear that they would tell the Slytherins his diary's color, pink. He liked pink, but no one needed to know that. When dinner was over, all the Gryffindors rushed through the door and bounded up to the common room.   
Seamus gave Fred the key, which he used to open Snape's diary with much showing off. Finally, the book was open, and Freed handed the book to Harry.  
"Would you like to do the honors?" he asked.  
Harry grinned and turned the page to the beginning. In a loud, clear, voice, he began to read...  
**************************************************************************  
A/N: What secrets lie in Snape's diary? Coming up soon. But don't forget about this story. This was the boring part.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Laughter and the Breaking of a few eardr...

What Lies Behind the Secret's Wall Part 2: Don't Tell... Not!  
A/N: All characters J. K.'s. Not mine. WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE FUNNY IN DISCLAIMERS? FINE! YOU TRY IT, THEN! Ahem... anyway, please enjoy.  
  
Harry looked around at the eager faces. He looked down at the page and felt his face burn with excitement. "Er... September 2nd... Dear Diary, Yesterday was the dullest feast Hogwarts has ever seen. And guess what else? Harry Potter is here. Can you believe it? Obviously the little brat was sorted into Gryffindor."  
Harry paused to let everyone cheer.  
"Today I taught Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years first. Really, those Hufflepuffs are dunderheads."  
Everyone gave an indignant yell. There was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. Leave it to the head of Slytherin to say something like that.  
"Ravenclaw, I must say, allthough still hated, I mean, they're not Slytherin, is the easiest house to teach, I must confess. They grab a concept easily. There's never any explosions or any other such nonsense. Of course, I hate them all, not being Slytherin, but I confess, they are all brighter than any genius in my house."  
The Gryffindors nodded, understandingly, and Harry continued.  
"But, the worst house to teach is Gryffindor."  
The Gryffindors grinned. Being disliked by Snape was an honor.  
"And the worst year is first."  
The fifth years grinned, knowing that this had been five years ago.  
"You know why? Because..." Harry was grinning madly at this point. "Because Harry Potter and his stupid little bratty friend, Ron Weasley, (Ugh! Another Weasley!) are in it!"  
Everyone cheered as Harry and Ron laughed happily. Hermione was at loss of words. She was too humored to even laugh. She was just grinning, trying to laugh.  
Harry continued to read. "Ugh! Disgusting! Well, I'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow."  
Harry stopped to allow everyone to discuss the entry. Hermione was the first to voice her opinion. "Well, I must say, there's nothing embarassing yet... nothing we can use to blackmail him, as was our original plan, but..." She stopped because she was laughing to hard. The whole room immediately started chattering away.  
"Um, excuse me!" Harry said. "Excuse me!"  
Hermione, noticing Harry's trouble yelled, "Everybody shut up and listen!!!"  
Everyone did.  
"Er... would you like to hear the next entry?" Harry asked.  
Everone did.  
"Okay. September 4... Dear Diary, Sorry I didn't write yesterday. A bit busy, I was. I have a secret."  
The room was silent. Everyone was leaning as close as possible to Harry. Those who had been sitting in arm chairs left to sit on the ground so they could hear better.   
Harry resumed reading. "This summer, I..." He trailed off, laughing too hard to speak. Ron snapped the book from Harry's hands. Hermione took it from Ron. Next it went the Fred, then to George, before Lee Jordan wrenched it away and began to read. He was quite funny, really. He did a perfect imitation of Snape's cold voice.  
"This is hard to say. But, well, this summer, I went to buy new underwear for the school year. It's my favorite type of clothing."  
Everyone gave more than an appreciative chuckle. The room really did sound full of lions, what with all the roaring inside.  
Outside, Snape was trying to convince the fat lady to let him in while he tried to think of every password possible.  
Lee grinned. "Wait 'till you hear what's coming next. Anyway, I always get white underwear, *always*. But, they didn't have it. The only thing they had was..."  
Lee paused for air, and and a quick laugh, he couldn't hold it in much longer. "The only thing they had in my size was... Barbie underwear!!!"  
The room made such a noise, that from the the Hufflepuff, to the Ravenclaw, to the Slytherin common rooms, every person in Hogwarts school had to cover their ears, and half still ended up with shattered eardrums. And you can only IMAGINE what happened to Snape, who was standing with his ear pressed against the wall, trying to hear when they would get to this exact spot.   
But Lee wasn't finished. "And I LIKE WEARING IT!!!"  
This, shattered everyone's eardrums, and nearly knocked Snape out. He groaned.  
The rest of the evening went on somewhat like this. Snape listened to the pickle jar story, the curse story, the Gryffindor compared to Slytherin story. (Which wasn't exactly hilarious exept for the Quidditch part), and a lot more that he won't let me tell you.   
**************************************************************************  
A/N: That was the end of this part, but I may write more. If I do, it will probably just be loose entries from his diary.  
  
DA END 


End file.
